


Teach You a Lesson

by Dragonheart37



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Insults, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, No Kink Negotiation, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, but with weird Sith domination/rank/power obsession overtones, dubcon as in 'consent never explicitly given but char doesn't back out when given the chance', exhibitionism mention, i hate content tags. i think that's everything read with caution ig, there's not a lot of it but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart37/pseuds/Dragonheart37
Summary: Zavi gets tired of Thana nipping at xir heels and decides she needs to be taken down a few pegs.Non-canonical even to my own universe and mostly doesn't make sense in the context of plot, but it's fine. I cannot emphasize enough how much this Does Not Happen in Zavi's canon, it was just a fun experiment that arose from one off-handed dirty joke I made half by accident.Obvious "this isn't supposed to be realistic or healthy it's just fun to play with in fiction" disclaimer is obvious.
Relationships: Thana Vesh/Sith Warrior
Kudos: 14





	Teach You a Lesson

“Look at you,” xe sneered, pushing xir thigh between Thana's and forcing her legs apart. “You just can't help yourself, can you? You need someone who can show you _real_ power so badly.”

“Fuck you,” Thana snarled, struggling under xir. Zavi just leaned into xir hands; xe had all the leverage and quite a bit of weight on the Human. Her writhing under xir sparked heat low in xir belly – struggling against xir power, but unable to get free.

“You can stop the charade,” xe purred, all faux sweetness. “It's just the two of us. We both know you want this.” Xe shifted xir hips to move xir thigh between Thana's legs, and the Human sucked in a breath – quick, like she'd tried to hide it, but Zavi caught it, close as xe was. “Nipping at my heels this entire mission,” Zavi continued, leaning in close to speak in her ear. “Chasing after the power of a _real_ Sith. You just can't stay away from me.”

“I _am_ a real Sith,” Thana snapped, but the way she pushed back and up against xir grip just _happened_ to also push her back onto Zavi's thigh. _There it is._ “You're going to pay for this.”

“I don't think so,” Zavi purred. “Admit it. You couldn't touch me even if you were stupid enough to actually try.”

Thana snarled and snapped her head back, clipping Zavi's cheekbone with the back of her skull. It made Zavi reel back, almost staggering with the surprise of it – but only for an instant, and xe was back on Thana before she could rally, shoving her back down against the table almost before she could straighten up. Thana grunted under the force of the blow, then gasped as Zavi grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, forcing her face down against the table. “Someone needs to teach you a lesson,” Zavi growled, starting to grind xir thigh against her again.

Thana gritted her teeth. “You're not going to teach me anything. You're _nothing_ compared t-to me.”

Zavi bared xir fangs in a grin at the stutter. “You like this,” xe accused, letting go of Thana's wrists to trail that hand down her spine. “Being dominated by someone _better_ than you.”

Thana scoffed, though it turned to a grimace of frustration when she tried to move her arms and realized they were still pinned behind her back with the Force. “What the _hell_ would make you think that?”

“Because you could have used the Force to try and get free ages ago,” Zavi purred into her ear, then nipped her earlobe. The surprised half-gasp xe got at that was _far_ too satisfying. “You wouldn't win, of course. But you could have tried.”

Thana froze for a split second, then growled under her breath and twisted in Zavi's grip, bringing the Force to bear this time as if to prove a point. Zavi was ready for it, and crushed her attempt instantly, tightening xir grip on the back of Thana's neck and digging nails in until Thana gasped and subsided. “Bitch,” Thana hissed.

Zavi's free hand struck her ass with a _crack_ that made Thana jerk and cry out in surprise and pain under xir. “Watch your tone,” Zavi warned, baring xir teeth. Thana opened her mouth like she intended to reply to that, but Zavi spanked her again and she snapped her mouth closed on a noise strangled too late instead. “That's better,” Zavi purred, reaching around to undo Thana's belt. Thana tensed under xir, as if thinking about resisting again, and xe paused, letting xir hand slide down to cup her through her clothes instead, playing with the pressure of xir fingers to make her squirm. “Tell me you _don't_ want this,” xe said, leaning around to look her full in the face without letting her lift her head away from the table. “Look me in the eye, and tell me you _don't_ want me to fuck you stupid right here.”

Thana's breath hissed beween her teeth, fire and hatred burning in her eyes. “ _Fuck you._ ”

Which wasn't a _no._

Zavi grinned viciously and had Thana's belt undone and dropped to the floor in seconds, kicked out of the way. Xe shoved her half-cape up over her back, under her arms where they were still pinned behind her, and slid xir free hand under the hem of her pants, tugging them and her underwear halfway down her thighs to leave her exposed.

Xe paused just to admire the view, as Thana squirmed under the humiliation of being evaluated like a show animal. “I'll give you this much,” Zavi mused, running one fingernail up the back of one thigh, along the lips of Thana's cunt, and back down the other thigh without giving her any real stimulation. Thana twitched and cursed under her breath. “If one can ignore what comes out of your mouth, you _are_ quite a pretty thing.”

“Are you going to fuck me, or – _ah!_ ” Thana's words choked into a stifled moan as Zavi plunged a finger into her mid-sentence, pushing past what little resistance xe met easily.

“So now you _do_ want it.” Zavi smiled, pumping xir finger in and out of xir slowly, just fast enough to tease. “Unfortunately for you, it really isn't _up_ to you.” Xe leaned in again. “You're _mine._ ”

Xe pushed in a second finger as xe said it, and Thana arched against xir and _moaned,_ all pretense of fighting back gone. “Look at you. Needy little thing, aren't you?” xe purred, rocking xir fingers in and out of her and not letting her adjust. “I've barely touched you and you're already moaning for me.”

Thana shuddered as xe picked up the pace, grimacing and clearly trying to stifle the sounds she wanted to make. “F-fuck you,” she repeated, though the insult was breathless and shaky.

“Mm, no,” Zavi replied smoothly, curling xir fingers ruthlessly on xir next thrust and watching as Thana jerked under xir at the feeling. “I think _I'll_ be the one fucking _you._ And you like it that way, don't you? You like being pinned down and taken from behind like a common whore.” Thana snarled, but it turned into a cry as Zavi added a third finger, fucking her mercilessly. Xir wrist would be sore, if xe kept up this pace, but it was worth it to see the little brat come undone so easily under xir. “Don't try to deny it,” xe continued, tightening xir grip on the back of Thana's neck again. “You gave in _so_ easily. Even you aren't that weak. You practically _gave_ yourself to me when I pinned you earlier.” Xe smiled. “Or did you think I didn't notice how much being choked against the wall turned you on?”

That was what had given xir this idea in the first place, honestly. When xe'd first pinned Thana up against the hallway wall by her throat, it had been purely a threat, to get her off xir back. It wasn't until xe'd seen her reaction, struggling without _really_ fighting back and cheeks flushing too fast to be excused by lack of circulation, that it even occurred to Zavi that the jealousy and dogged pursuit might be _tsalwan,_ attraction between rivals.

In words as near and inadequate as Basic possessed, that Thana had a _crush_ on xir.

Now Thana cursed, writhing under xir – xe backed off, slowing the pace of xir fingers to rock in and out of her, quick thrusts in and agonizingly slow drags out. _Not so fast._ Thana _whined_ at that, and promptly turned beet red at the noise, mortified and furious with herself. “That's what I thought,” Zavi agreed, grinning like a wolf. “You need a better master than Gravus. Someone who can bring you to heel and _make_ you obey.”

“You could – n-never be my master,” Thana hissed. “I'll kill you.”

“No, I don't think you will.” Zavi buried xir fingers in Thana up to the knuckles and stayed there, letting her squirm on xir hand, instinctively trying to grind against xir with no luck. “Even if you tried, I'd just kill you first. I'm just _better_ than you, and you know it. The weak serve the strong, and you are _not_ the strong.” Xe laughed, flexing xir fingers inside her, squeezed tight by her walls. “Or you wouldn't want to be dominated like this so badly.”

Thana twisted under xir, fighting against xir grip uselessly. Zavi just dug xir nails into the back of her neck and pressed her down against the table harder and harder with the Force until she gasped and stopped fighting again, panting from the strain and the pain and the arousal.

Only then did xe start moving again, pulling xir fingers out and thrusting back into her to make her arch and cry out, setting up the same brutal pace as before. “I should have done this a long time ago,” Zavi growled, leaning over her back to speak into her ear. “Should have bent you over Shaythin's table instead, fucked you raw where the whole base could see how prettily you submit for me.” Thana jerked under xir at the suggestion, a stifled moan escaping her, and Zavi grinned. “Maybe I still will. I could have one of my crew fetch my strap and fuck you with that instead, see how it feels to have my cock inside you instead of my fingers.” Xe punctuated every phrase with another thrust, hard and fast until Thana was panting and groaning under xir, writhing in xir grip. “But this will have to do for now.”

Xe wrapped xir awareness of the Force around Thana, gauging her reactions as she drew closer to the edge – and stopped cold just as she reached it. Thana made a high-pitched sound of frustration, not quite a whine. “What are you -”

“Not so fast,” Zavi murmured, pinning her hips still so she couldn't even try to grind back against xir hand for friction. “You're going to beg me for it.”

The noise Thana made probably would have been much more convincingly angry if it hadn't been tempered with desperation. “Like hell I am.”

Zavi shrugged, pulling xir fingers out of Thana to slowly stroke the lips of her cunt instead, teasing just enough to keep her wound up. “Suit yourself. I have all day. How long do _you_ have before someone comes looking for you?”

Thana's eyes darted toward the unlocked door. Zavi's fingers dipped lower to play idly with her clit, rolling it between xir fingertips as Thana bucked and gasped. “I like you better like this anyway,” Zavi sighed, feigning nonchalance as xe teased her. “Submission looks good on you.”

Thana twisted at that, lips curling in delicious hatred. Zavi considered flipping her over so xe could really choke her against the table – but then, she _did_ look good like this, bent over for xir to play with. So xe just kept teasing her, playing with her clit – and then pulled back again, leaving her untouched to fall back from the edge of orgasm.

She almost shouted in frustration this time, but caught herself just in time to stifle it. “You're not going to come until you ask nicely,” Zavi purred.

“Fuck you, you bitch.”

“Now _that's_ not very nice. Someone could stand to teach you some _manners._ ”

On the last word xe let xir hand come down hard on Thana's ass, and Thana _did_ yelp out loud this time, the flush in her cheeks darkening with humiliation – and arousal, if the feel of her mind in the Force was anything to go by. Zavi spanked her again, and again, then slid xir fingers down over her sex to tease her again.

To Thana's credit, Zavi had to bring her to the edge of orgasm and back again twice more before she broke, which was more fortitude than xe had expected. Tears started forming in her eyes the last time, and Zavi's lips curled back with the undeniable satisfaction of seeing her reduced to such a state. Thana's mouth formed a word with no sound behind it, and Zavi tilted xir head as xe stroked over her feather-light, just enough to be felt. “What was that?”

Thana squeezed her eyes shut. “Please,” she whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

“You'll have to do better than that.” Xe put just a little more pressure behind xir fingers, sliding between her folds without actually pushing into her.

Thana _whined,_ a desperate noise that set fire racing beneath Zavi's skin. “Please,” she repeated, and it seemed once she spoke aloud a dam broke. “Please, let me come, just finish me already – _please,_ I'm so close, Zavi!”

Zavi stopped moving at that, and the long, agonized groan that pulled from Thana was _exquisite_. “And you were doing so well,” xe sighed. “Try again. What do you call me?”

Thana gritted her teeth. “Lord Akros.”

“No.”

Her face twisted with hatred, and Zavi almost laughed at the sight – resisting still. Xe slid xir fingers down to tweak Thana's clit, and xe _felt_ her resolve snap in two as easily as a matchstick. “My lord,” she gasped. “Please, my lord – _hah!_ ”

She broke off into a cry as Zavi pushed xir fingers back into her, filling her again. “That's a good girl,” xe agreed, and Thana bucked up against xir, maybe at the praise, maybe just at _finally_ being _really_ touched again. The pace xe set was hard and ruthless again, ignoring her cries as she was no doubt overstimulated, drinking in the pain and shame and pleasure that spilled out of Thana's mind into the Force between them. Xe leaned close over her back, pressing xir weight into her. “Now come for me,” xe breathed into her ear. “Come on my fingers like a good girl and let me see how pretty you are when you come undone for me.”

Thana arched under xir as if on command, spasming around xir fingers. Zavi slowed the roll of xir hand a little as xe fucked her through it, extending it as long as xe could before Thana finally went limp on the table under xir, panting and dripping slick over Zavi's hand.

Xe pulled xir fingers out of her, making her twitch and moan softly again, and made a point of making eye contact while xe licked the slick off of them. That done, xe grinned and turned away, sweeping toward the door. Over xir shoulder, xe said, “This was fun. Maybe I'll get them to send me a copy of the security footage.” Xe grinned at the spike of panic and realization in the Force from Thana as xe said it, and then the door slid closed behind xir again and xe headed down the hall to wash xir hands and go on with xir day.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yep. Hope you enjoyed. (Let me know if I missed anything in the tags; this is a, how you say, _rougher_ form of smut than I've posted before so while I think I got anything, it's possible I didn't.)
> 
>  _Tsalwan,_ what Zavi briefly describes as "attraction between rivals," is a Sith word and concept I made up - I like to headcanon that Sith purebloods traditionally treat "rival" and "nemesis" as a legitimate form of relationship on par with romantic relationships. I spent literally over an hour last night working through etymology and what we canonically know about the Sith language to come up with at least some of the language that surrounds those relationships - _tsalwan_ meaning the form of attraction/desire for a rivalry/nemesisship with someone (kind of a counterpart to romantic attraction), _tsulâsot_ (derived from _tsulshâsot_ meaning "bond of struggle/passion") translating more or less to "nemesisship," and _tsulâsotkun_ (the -kun suffix meaning "only") translating more or less to "archnemesisship" and being much more committed.
> 
> ...None of which is really relevant here. Zavi doesn't want an actual _tsulshâsot_ with Thana; she's just an annoyance. It's entirely a one-sided hate-crush. :P But I like rambling, so there you go. Feel free to ask about the process I used to come up with these words, I will be _more than thrilled_ to talk about it, but _do_ be prepared for a long ramble.
> 
> Thanks for hanging around!


End file.
